Wonderlands Twist
by tfstarlight
Summary: Forget about everything you thought wonderland was because Alice had to changed for her brother, Ace, who might be falling in love with Maddie hatter and her hot British accent.but will he be able to save WL after his sisters sudden death: lemon latter
1. Chapter 1

***I do not own Alice in wonderland***

Prologue

It is said that whenever a Girl named Alice is born they have there own wonderland made just for them. There is always the Mad Hatter and evil Queen and no one is to forget about the always late white rabbit. Most worlds are the same and change as the Alice grows and dies when she dies. It was always the same till Alice Freiri was born. She was a very pretty girl, like most Alice are and she was very well tempered to for such a small girl. She had a brother, but Lots of Alice's had siblings. What made her different was who she wanted in her world.

She wanted a Rabbit but why did the rabbit have to be white when she enjoyed black much more. She hated people late so she decided that the rabbit would always be on time maybe even early. She wanted no Queen of hearts but a King of spades who would chop off ones legs if they did not do as he said. And on the changes went in Alice's world. ***

I was Alice best friend so I feel it is my obligation to pass on her story. She told me to help her world and keep her story alive and that is what I plan to do. As I write in my journal I am sorry to say this story is not about my Alice. She I am sorry to say will only be in the first two chapters. No this story is about her brother and his Journey through Wonderland.

Entry 1

Alice and Ace

"What do you think" Alice smiled one of her heart breathtaking smiles as she should her brother the pitcher she drew. " its…very colorful, what is it meant to be" Alice's brother picked up the paper and turned it every witch way try to make out what was drawn in the color explosion.

"It's Hatter's tea party see the big purple hat that's The Hatter, come on Ace don't you listen to anything I say." Ace laughed "only when I want to" Alice hit her brother on the arm. "You would like Hatter" she smiled

"yah, yah" Ace picked up his 10 year old sister and put her on his back " you always talk about the hatter like he's a God. If I dint know better I would think you liked the hatter as more then a friend"

Alice gave her brother a face and shook her head. Ace walked with his sister home passing shop after shop in the little town they lived in. Ace stopped however at the local teen date spot and peered in the window. He frowned when he saw his ex girl friend sucking faces with another guy.

He thought she was the love of his life, if you could have one at the age of 16 teen. She had long strait black hair and tan skin that looked like it shimmered in the sun. Her eyes were the darkest of browns and she was 5'5 which was nice because even when she wore heals he was still taller at 6'3. The thing that made her really stand out was her birth mark on her left hand that looked like a small flower made of 6 dot peddles and 8 dots circling it.

Alice never liked his girl friend especially after the break up. She kept telling her brother that Hatter would never do that and Hatter was Mad but always nice.

"Hey can we go" Alice poked her brother in the back.

"Oh sorry" Ace moved out of his daze and continued walking home.

Author's note

This is my second story so I am very sorry about the grammar and spelling. I am dyslexic and ADD so writing is hard but I got this idea one day after watching Alice (syfy) and then 2010 Alice in wonderland. Let me know what you think of the idea. Also only the first part is in 3rd person/ 2nd person Ace will take the journal away a few times. The rating might change but you guess will need to tell me if I do because I am thinking of something between Hatter and Ace so let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Alice in wonderland

Entry 2

A death  
One month latter Ace sat at the foot of his sisters bed hoping to here one of her crazy wonderland stories but none came today. She was sick, but she had been two weeks already and he was starting to get scared. The doctor gave her 2 days if that. Ace wanted to cry he loved his sister and the though of her dieing killed him inside.

"Ace please can you promise to take care of wonderland when I die" Alice's voice came in a whisper

"Alice don't talk like that!" Ace begged his sister. He held back tears he dint want her to see.

"You have to promise me, I don't what then to die because of me" tears started to fall on her face " please Ace, hatter will help you so will Wondairieus"

Ace gave up "Yes I will keep Wonderland safe." Alice gave him a small smile "Good, now please go I want to be alone."

Ace slowly got up and gave his sister his best smile then left her room. Little did he know that this would be his last time seeing her alive.

***** 2 hours latter

"She will get better so stop worrying about her" Ace's dad stated wile he red the days paper. Ace hated his dad. His dad never cared about his sister or Ace for that matter. To him, Ace and Alice where just problems he had to deal with until they died or turned 18.

"Alice " a maid screamed " Alice, where's Alice " Ace's blood ran cold.

His sister was missing.

*****  
They had spent 3 hours looking for her with no prevail. It was dark and cold outside so they doubted she was there but Ace still had to look. The dark trees seamed to watch him as he skewered the path for his dear sister.

He looked and looked till he saw some blond hair behind a tree. He took a deep breth as he went around the tree and just as he thought his sisters was there. He fell on his knees and put his hand to her neck.

She was dead

A tear fell down his cheek. He never thought he would lose his sister. Her last wish was for her to take care of wonderland but how was he to do so when the world was only in her head.

"Excuse me sir Ace if you don't get up now we are going to be late and I am never late"

Ace looked up and saw some thing thought her never see in a 10000 years.

Author note

Things are starting to come together I am writing this with an ipod touch note pad so sorry about the grammar and spelling. Pease review or I will think people hate the idea and I will stop writing. I just need one review and the third chapter will be up in less then a week.


	3. Chapter 3

Entry 3

Wonderland  
Ace looked down at the knee tall rabbit with the blackest of hair. But that wasn't the thing that scared him. No the thing that scared him was the fact that rabbit was wearing a gray waist coat and was talking to him.

"Excuse me we need to leave now" the rabbit grabbed Ace's hand and pulled him to the dark tree. "Where are you taking me" the rabbit gave him a confused look.

"To wonderland of course" Ace thought he was going to faint _wait the place is real_ he screamed in his head but _how and why did she never show him her great place_.

The rabbit pointed to a hole in the tree "You need to jump" ace just looked at him and starred "hell no I don't know what's down there."

The rabbit just shook his head and pushed Ace in to the dark hole.

The next thing ace knew he was falling down a rabbit hole. He screamed like a girl the whole rind down but then he landed with a thump. The floor was cold, hard, marble and when Ace got up he saw door, after door, after door.

"What the" was the only thing he could let out because the next thing he knew the black rabbit fell on top of his head.

"Get off of me you stupid rabbit" Ace pulled the black rabbit off of his head and just looked at him. The rabbit got very terrified. He never dreamed that anyone related to Alice could be that scary. So of course the rabbit started to run.

Ace just looked dumfounded as the _thing _that got him here ran off in the dissents towards a door. The door opened fast for the rabbit but slammed shut on aces nose.

"Open up you damn door" screamed ace. "What's the magic word" the door said in his proper British ascent. "I don't fucking know cheese muffin" ace pulled on the doorknob but nothing happened. Ace kicked and punch the door with no avail. He was about to lose it "Please open the Door I need to fallow that rabbit. The door swing open and there was the rabbit "you are going to make me very late and I, Dearth rabbit, is never late"

Entry 4 Ace  
I have taken over the writing right now. My partner tried to write what happen but know it's my turn.

I fallowed the stupid rabbit though the woods, if you can call it woods. The trees were talking and the flowers were taller then me.

Suddenly I heard a noise coming from the bush. The rabbit jumped.

"What's wrong" I asked the rabbit. He looked like someone was going to come and eat him in any second.

"The hatter, I feel its Evil presents. If you see the eyes run as fast as you can we don't call it the madras hatter for no resign" the rabbit looked back and forth.

"wait my sister said that the hatter would help me, why are you telling me he wants to kill me" I pretty much lost it. I was pissed.

"that would be your sister looking only at the good in people" a rustle in the bush happened again. Then the biggest dog I have ever seen jumped out. It had long brown hair and red eyes luck me it dint see me, but it did see the rabbit.

Its massive clause pushed me to the ground and chased the rabbit out of site.

I was alone

hope you guys liked the story so far sorry this chapter is so slow but it will pick up Ace gets to me the mad hatter next and well he is going to like what he see if you know what I mean.


	4. Chapter 4

The hot hatter

Entry 5  
I wondered around trying to find a sine or something but I just kept going in circles. I looked at my bleeding arm and knew I had to do something about it, but then three figures popped out of nowhere.

"Who are you, you evil swine?" a Mouse with a small sword started to swing at me. "chill please miles" A beautiful British voice rang in my ears and when I saw the girl it belong to my mouth almost dropped.

The girl looked so much like my ex-girl friend but the differences were big to. She had bright red hair and sun tanned skin. She could have been no taller than 5'2 and weighed more then 115. Her clothes were what really got me. She was wearing a blue and black corset and a leather blazer that fit her perfectly. Her skit had a puff to it and the fount was very short and to longer in the back. Her black stiletto ankle boot looked deadly and well… she was hot.

"In the words of Class, who are you" she looked at me through orange eyes. "I'm ... Ah... I'm Ace Freiri" her eyes quietly turn yellow then emerald green.

"why are you here" she sounded sincere so I told her the hole story and about my sister getting sick and the stories she told me. I told her everything not caring about the brown bunny beside her or the mouse that was still swiping at my foot. I felt I could tell her anything which was strange for me. I was one to normally lock myself up but she seemed to bring it out. I was shocked when she moved towered my arm and looked at it and in a flash it was banged.

She dint interrupted until I mentioned going to see the king.

"What king" her voice turned southern for some reason and her eyes were red. Her hand on my harm got tight

" I don't know Alice told me to go see The Hatter and Wondaresus, I think that was his name, but the rabbit, I think he said his name was Darth, said The Hatter was murderous and he would kill me" my voice sped up "I think we need to leave before he finds us."

The girl's face seamed to turn as red as her eyes and wow did she looked pissed. Then she pulled out a shiny silver gun "well he was right I can be murderous, but I see your sister failed to mention I am a girl" my eyes went to the top of her head and there it was hiding her fat red curls a big purple hat.

"Now I suggest you fallow Madex before he blows a fuzz because we don't want to be late for tea".

She held me at gun point as I fallowed the rabbit named Madex, who was indeed mad as well. I wanted to run but something nag at me to stay. I think it was hormones and the fact that Hatter was at least a big C or D under her top.

YYYYYYYYYyyy

I knew we reached our destination when I saw a long table with lots of teapots, cups, cakes and cookies. The cups were in all different stapes, size, and table looked delouses and I felt my stomach grumble. The hatter gave a giggle.  
"Sit down" Hatter's English assent was back and her charm seamed to go full fours as well.

Every one sat on the chairs surrounding the tables, besides miles who sat in a teacup. The tea party was not like any I have been to. Madex would throw something and hatter would curs back but everyone was laughing so I guessed it was all in good fun until...

"Am I late" a half cat half human girl suddenly appeared at the end of the table.

Hatters eyes turned red and her southern assent was back " if you ant gona bother comin on time don't come at all"

"come, come, Hatty you know no party is ever good without chess the chasseur cat and I see you have dear Ace. Did you know he has a horrible sense of direction" Chess was in knee high flat boats, a purple tutu and striped purple and blue crop-top. Her ears and tail were dark blue where her hair was more of a baby blue. It was strait and had many choppy layers that seemed to spike out.

"Wait you saw him walkin' alone and dint get me" Hatter got up on the table and ran to Chess, with her gun pointed to the cats head. Porcelain cracked as her spiked boots stomped showing no mercy.

" I see it's time for me to go, Tootalo my dear friends, oh and Hatty my dress for the ball better be done by Wednesday." and with that the cat was gone. I looked at the other guys at the table and both look at chess with lust. I was starting to feel very tired so I spoke up" excuse me Hatter I am very tiers do you know a place I can sleep" she looked at me her eyes green again.

"Yes you can stay at my house, it is the safest for you, the king of spades won't find you there, fallow me" she jumped off the table and I thought I saw her skirt fly up and gave me a view of something black. I shook my head _come_ _on ace keep head out of pants_ and I fallowed her.

YYYYYyyyyy

I am now am making this m because hatter and ace are going to have an interesting relationship. Please review and let me know what you want to read.

Lots of love

tfstarlight


	5. Chapter 5

Entry 6

Long night great morning kind of….

The Hatters house was just as weird as her clothes but it still felt homey. Her living room was cozy and with lots of pillows and overstuffed couches. Teacups lined the walls with versus books. The room seamed dark except for the fire place that had a fire dancing around. I had to do a double take when I looked at the fire. It was blue with green and white flickering in and out. I looked around the room some more and saw that there was only 3 doors.

"I have only ever had your sister sleep over so I don't have a guest room but you can sleep in my room while I go on the couch, if you want" something was hidden inside her words but he was too tired to read into it.

"Great thanks" I yond, she giggled and grab my hand. "Come on sleepy head" she smiled and pulled me into her room.

The walls were turquoise with white trim. Her bed was round with a canopy on top and the base looked like a teacup. The bed looked really comfy but I forced myself to look at the rest of the room. She had a big bathroom with a sunken tub with everything anyone would need to wash up. The bathroom smelt of earl gray just like Hatter. She also had a massive walk in closet.

my eyes started to fall but I wanted to see more her house seemed so warm and calm. It was so unlike my house. Hatter pulled me to her bed. "go to bed" she smiled and when I hit the bed I was a sleep in seconds.

YYYyyyYYYyyy

Running

All I could do was run

I couldn't save her

I couldn't help wonderland all I could do was run

"You're a Frailer" my dad would say.

Shot guns ran through my head.

My mom screaming

loosening everything

All I could was run.

YYYyyyYYYyyy

I woke up screaming and I started to cry. I can say this week has been the most I cried my whole life. Even when my mom died I didn't cry, but this dream was killing me. I stared to shiver. Everything seemed to hit all at once. Every thing that I pushed back that happened in my life can forward and was now bursting out.

I didn't think about hatter till I felt small arms rapping around me. They were warn the opposite of what I felt. Her arms also felt safe, strange for someone so small.

"Hey are you ok" she started to rub my back. I want to hide. I dint want her to think I was week. I was the guy, I was the one who should have been comforting her if she got a bad dream. "Hey I know you are going through a lot right now but just bereave. Things are going to be all right" her voice was so calm that I felt myself falling back to sleep with sweet dreams of tea.

YYYyyyYYYyyy

When I woke up I felt warm a very comfortable. My hand was grabbing something very squashy. It felt like silk and I had a big erg to squeeze harder. My face was in something soft and smelled of Earl gray and lavender. The length of my body was pushing up to something but I still dint know what I squeezing but I squeezed harder …..but then I remember where I was…. and in what room …..and what happen last night …and what I was grabbing. I started fast and hatter fell out of the bed.

"Good morning to you to" hatter rubbed her head and stud up. She was wearing a silk night gown that barley covered her butt. It was also very tight and I knew nothing was underneath it.

"Oh my god I am so sorry" I felt my cheeks turn red "what are you sorry for" her eyes turned orange.

" what do you mean" I had to ask

" Are you sorry you pushed me out of bed or are you sorry that you slept next to me last night"

I dint know what to say so she added " if you are sorry you pushed me out of bed it's fine I had dealt with worse, but if you're sorry you feel asleep with me but want to do it again don't say sorry. Sorry means it was a mistake and you don't want it to happen again so if you don't want to do it again then say sorry"

I just looked at hear. Most girls would have slapped me or something. She just wanted to know if I was rejecting her or if well I liked her. So I decided to go on a different angle.

"I am sorry about me crying last night it's not like me to do that" she smiled her eyes the lovely green again. "Your sister use to do that to, you know you look nothing like her" hatter gave me a grin. I had to laugh at that. My sister and I both had bright blue eyes but that's where the similarities ended. She had blond hair where mine was brown. Her hair curled and my was pin striate. She liked to keep it out of her eyes where my hair came to about my eyes sometimes a little longer.

She was always clean and on time where I have never been on time with anything in my life let alone make sheer I was clean.

"Did you know my sister well?" I need to ask.

"She was always here when she dint have to go see anyone else. She liked to help me designed clothes." Hatter eyes seamed to sparkle as she talked about my sister.

"yah, chess mentioned something about making a dress for a ball… where do you do that?" I sat up onto the bed and leaned my back agents the head board.

"oh I make them in my work shop you can come look after you eat, I might have something for you to wear so you don't have to wear your other clothes." She mead a face when she said that. I could tell she didn't like my clothes but that was a big ego hit.

"What time is it" I finally thought about the time. "It's only 8 I normally sleep till 10" she rubbed her eyes. I gave into my erg and pulled her towards me. Her fat curls that framed her face still looked beautiful even with the site bed head.

"You sleep till 10 I can barely sleep past 6:30" I let her head fall on my shoulder. "Yah I know your sister told me" her purple eyes rolled. wow my sister sure told Hatter a lot about me. "But I will get up and find you something to wear" she jumped out of the bed and gave me a small smile. You can go to the kitchen, it's the yellow door and your food is already done."

With that she left and I suddenly felt lonely

Wow I am done with chapter 5 please, please, please review it would make me really happy if you do and I will dedicate the next chapter to how ever reviews fist. oh and today oct 13 is my b-day so it would mean a lot to me. : )

Love

tfstarlight


End file.
